


We Will Find The Way

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Moana (2016), Moana (2016) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: It's been three years since Maui and Moana said goodbye.Maui has once again become a hermit on an island but this time Moana has returned to take him home with her.But at 19 years old she has been given an ultimatum she must select a suitor in a week or be forced to marry somebody chosen for her.Moana knows who she wants but does he want her? And will the village accept him?Inspired by a FanFiction I've participated in with BelgiumShady.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another girl BelgiumShady is doing a one shot off the roleplay we are both doing our own version of FanFiction for it.
> 
> They are random and may be a bit out of character but we'll it stemed from a roleplay..
> 
> If you want to see her version here's a link to it..
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/449611924-moana-one-shots-roleplay-one-shot-part-1

It's been three years since Maui had hugged Moana and watched her sail off home.

He had wanted with all his being to go with her but he feared that he would never be able to fit in.

How could he fit in with Moana’s village when he was a Demigod? And after all the trouble he had caused three years ago after stealing the heart he was sure humans hated him.

His own mother had rejected and thrown him away so why would a village no his own want him around?

Why did he want to be there anyway? He wondered briefly.

“Shut up, tiny I didn't ask you.” He snapped annoyed with the mini me who had drawn a picture of Moana's face on his mini chalkboard.

But he couldn't deny that Moana was indeed the reason why he wanted to be on her Island.

He sighed and put thoughts of her beautiful face from his mind.

“She's not for you stupid, by now she's probably married with a kid or something she is not for a Demigod no matter how much you care for her.” he mumbled quietly.

He wiped his brow, it was hotter than Te Ka’s mountain out here, a quick trip down to the stream might be in order.

Ge stumbled over rock and uneven ground the heat seemingly weighing him down, normally it took more weight to wear him down but this heat was unrelenting.

Down by the stream he sank to his knees and drank gallons of the sweet, fresh water but he was still extremely tired so he rose and climbed down more rough rocks to the beach.

He waded into the ocean waters and swam letting the water of the ocean cool his heated body.

As he swam he noticed a dark blur not far up ahead.

Peering blearily trying to see better he slowly began to make out the outline of a boat. 

A Canoe.

Strengthening he looked at it more curiously he found his mind asking “who the blazes would be out here in this heat?”

But then he spotted the symbol on the sail and gasped wondering if he was dreaming or if it was just some hallucination brought on by the heat of the day.

The sail bore the symbol that he had last seen on the boat that was given to none other than Moana by Te Fiti.

But his mind was not exactly sure it was ready to believe it really was Moana.

He had spent most past three years wishing she'd return and would wake everyday still alone.

Maui seeing the boat getting closer quickly moves out of the water trying to avoid being hit by the boat.

 

The boat makes it’s stop and a beautiful woman descended the boat and Maui sucked in his breath.

He bolted forward and pulls her in for a hug.

“Moana! You came back!” he breathed.

She is by this time laughing over his reaction.

“Of course Maui, I uh kinda missed traveling with you, my dad gave me permission to come out here and find you, I want you to come home with me and live with us.” she told him in one breath as he hugged her tight.

Her words brought on fear.

“But, but Moana I wouldn't fit in, I'm a Demigod I don't belong on a human island they wouldn't like me.” he whispers showing his vulnerability.

“Maui, don't be ridiculous They're going to love you.” she laughed.

He sighed “if you really want me to come back with you I will.” 

“I do want you too, we are friends now.” she ashored.

“Okay you win I'll go with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maui climbed into the boat with her Moana and together they pointed the boat toward Motunui and now they say there awkwardly.

Neither one knew exactly what to say. But he noticed as the sun went down that Moana looked exhausted and in need of sleep.

“Hey Moana if you need a quick rest I can keep an eye on the boat and keep us on course.” He offered quietly.

Truth was as much as she looked like she needed sleep he loved watching her when she was asleep.

She threw him a skeptical glance “real Wayfinder never sleep.” Moana pointed out.

Maui laughed as she threw his own words back at him.

“It's amazing how you remember me telling you that three years ago.” He teased.

She shrugged and yawned she was exhausted.

Laying down on the boat she quickly falls asleep.

Maui kept watch over the course of the boat from time to time but mostly his eyes were on the sleeping form of Moana.

He closed his eyes watching her noticing how she shivered.

There was no blanket to cover her with, he played with the idea of laying next to her and lending her his body heat but worried she'd get the wrong idea.

Maui knew he had feelings for Moana, he had the changes desire to protect her from her.

Keeping her safe and Happy had first started when Moana had almost gotten eaten by Tomatoa.

But now she lay shivering with cold she'll probably catch cold if something isn't done.

Throwing caution to the wind he moved to Moana's side and lay down beside her.

Taking her into his arms he held her and slowly felt her shivering start to cease. 

But he couldn't deny that having her in his strong arms felt somehow good, almost right. He thought.

“But it shouldn't you have no right to enjoy this, she's not for a Demigod.” He tried to tell himself.

Maui felt her snuggle closer to his warm body, and despite the fact he was supposed to be keeping watch the feel of her warm body against his soon put him to sleep.

As he lay cuddled up with Moana asleep the boat slowly began to drift off course way off course.

It wasn't until they ran into something hard that Moana woke up to find that she was being held by Maui and that they had run adrift.

Maui on the other hand was snoring like a bear.

Moana hit him over the chest “Maui wake up, what happened?” She asked.maui turned and stared in shock.

The boat had somehow drifted toward Lalotai. 

Maui sprang forward grabbing an oar and quickly got the boat moving fast away from the Island and the dangerous bottom feeder that lay down their.

Back on course he collapsed with relief before shame settled in.

“I'm sorry princess. I let you down. I thought I was being a friend when I decided to lay down and give you my body heat. I fell asleep and almost got us killed.” He had his head in his head unable to look her in the face.

“But Maui, it's not your fault. Your body heat was needed, and falling asleep you were probably tired you weren't sleeping much on That Island were you?” She whispered.

“No I wasn't.” Maui agreed.

“Then understable at least we fixed it and we are going home.” She told him kindly.

Maui returned his attention to checking the course and setting it right.

He still felt stupid and tried to put his attention into making sure it didn't happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

The wall of water rose up just ahead. Moana was trying to show him the best way to approach the island.

After a few moments he had quickly given over the wayfinding job to her since she knew more than he did where they were going.

But even as the boat drew closer to the wall something snagged the bottom of the boat and the canoe suddenly started moving the opposite direction.

Moana was shaking her eyes broadcasting her terror.

“What's happening?” she asked visibly afraid.

Maui felt a rush of protective emotion cloud his heart. Standing he cracked his neck before looking at the woman .

“Stay here and try to steer towards shore, I'll go down there to see what's going on.” he informed her.

Gripping his fish hook he sprang into the water transforming into a tiny fish.

Swimming up under the canoe he found himself staring into the eyes of a giant sea serpent. 

It had the canoe in the grip of its tail trying to pull it under water.

Thanking of Moana he sprang forward in his normal form. 

He was ready to fight.

Now that Maui was attacking it the serpent released the boat and gave him it's full attention.

It's fangs were bared as the head snapped forward piercing through skin ripping it from from the body to where only the bone showed through his shoulder.

Blood ran free coloring the water. And he screamed through the first inital pain.

But not one to take a beating he regained his feet and attacked the creature again.

Tge tailed snapped out and wrapped around his waist squueezing the life outcof him. Several snaps were heard as it tightened still more.

Only by becoming a tiny fish did he manage to escape.

But even escaping he felt himself growing very weak he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more beatings.

But Then with horror he saw the creature heading up to the surface.

He knew as he watched it was going for her.

He pulled together the last bit of strength he had left and sprang from the water becoming the giant hawk.

He was flying almost blindly as he flew into the serpent’s face trying to claw out it's eyes.

Unable to sea it was now flailing and screaming a screech that hurt his ears. But finally he sprang forward and with a last slice of his hook he cut off its head stopping the horrifying sound.

He landed back on the Canoe and looked at Moana as his vision went in and out warily.

She was walking towards him with a worried expression but then the boat came up to meet him and he promptly passed out out.

Moana screamed took up the oar and started moving toward Motunui as fast as possible yelling the whole way for somebody to get the healers.

She saw up ahead somebody watching them coming and then run up toward the fales.

Her heart was pounding as she kept her eye upon Maui. 

His condition was horrible and she knew time was of the essence.


	4. Chapter 4

It took several men to get Maui to the healers fale. But inside he was in critical condition.

He had a large amount of skin missing from his back, a couple ribs were broken, and the bites were poisonous.

The healers cleaned the injuries as quickly as possible trying to keep him still. He was burning with a high fever that the healers were concerned about.

While they worked they refused to let Moana in to see him so now she was in her fale crying with worry in her mom's arms.

“Oh mom he saved my life, there was a serpent and he got hurt trying to protect me.” she sobs.

Tui struggled nearby with the knowledge that a trickster would save his daughter in such a drastic way.

But he was still determined to hate the man who he was sure was stealing his daughter's heart so he stays quiet.

Moana continues crying softly “i want to see him but they won't let me.” she complained.

Sina sighed “i know but the healer fale is small and I’m sure they just want to be able to concentrate on him, I’m sure they’ll let you see him when he recovers.” she soothed.

Moana just groaned worried he might not recover at all.

Inside the fale Maui laying mumbling in his fever.

“I feel protective of Moana isn't that strange?” 

The healers just labeled it as nonsense and ignored it.

The demigod moaned and whimpered as he lay there unaware of his surroundings.

The healers left for the night but Moana had snuck in to be with him anyway and was holding his hand gently trying to comfort him.

She sponged down his fevered head as she whispered encouragements to him.

He still mumbled words in his fever “Moana’s so beautiful isn't she?” 

Moana swallowed as he said it. Did he really think she was pretty? She wondered.

She tried not to dwell to much on it believing he was just saying it cause he's sick.

Moana curled up at his side and falls asleep next to him not caring if she was caught.

She had noticed him shivering and had wanted to return the favor of keeping him warm.

Maui snored loudly his large size making it louder than most people.

Moana groaned softly at the sound but stayed anyway slowly getting used to the sound.

The healers discovered them in this fashion the next morning and just smiled she was the chieftess what could they really say?

But now they woke her “Moana we'll need you to leave so we can see to him.” 

Waking she yawned and as requested left the fale to go see to chores around the island.

She fixed leaky roofs, she fed chickens and pigs, she went fishing with the guys and even helped harvest coconuts.

She checked in on the woman, made sure each individual problem was looked after.

But no matter how much she worked she couldn't shake the sick demigod from her worried mind.

In her mind he had gotten sick because of her so now she worried about him cause he was her friend or that's what she tried telling herself.


End file.
